Twisted Lovestory
by Devilish Dream
Summary: Mikan met her prince charming which turned out to be perverted but that's not it, the perverted is not whom mikan like, she is waiting for her Prince charming who entered her life when she wanted.  A love triangle. NxMxR
1. Chapter 1

**TWISTED LOVE STORY**

Finally a multichapter story by me. Hope you enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own this plot and it's all mine...

Thanks for beta reading the story Kyra Marie

_**Some women blush when they are kissed. **_

_**Some call for police, some swear, some bite.**_

_**But the worst are those who laugh. **_

_**-William Raye - **_

**Chapter 1 - Perverted Prince**

**Mikan Sakura**.

I wouldn't say I have a boring life. I personally think it's really fantastic as it is— I mean, who wouldn't want a simple life without a stitch of any complication? Raise your hand.

I thought so.

They say people are never satisfied with what they have and I agree a hundred and one percent. Who'd want unnecessary snags gracing their every waking hour? So I, Mikan Sakura, seventeen years old, second year student of only the most prestigious school in the whole of Japan (not that I'm boasting or anything) can perfectly and easily proclaim that I have a wonderful life.

**Read**: hazel eyes, brown hair that waves until my waist, sweet, optimistic, athletic, vigorous, rich…

*Ahem*

Friends to chill around with? Check.

A great family consisting of a father, a mother and a brother? Check.

Solemn high school life? Check.

Father: CEO of **Yukihara Group. **Definition: Leads one of the top industries in Japan.

Mother: **Interior Designer**. Definition: Famous.

Yeah, I know right?

This is why I am positive that my whole life is flawless crystal ball.

**- Twisted Love Story -**

"You're coming, right?" Anna prodded me.

When I didn't give her a straight-out 'yes', she started pulling articles of my clothing with a bit of skin;

"Don't tell me you're not coming!"

Now, the thing you have to remember about Anna is that she's one of the emotional kiddos who can easily break down. She may as well have a "Frail and Fragile" sign taped on her back. But the girl's really sweet, so you have to love her. Maybe that's why her father named his two companies **"Sweets and Sweets" and "Chemically Reactive**"— after his two girls.

Two girls? You're probably wondering. You heard right, Two.

Anna has a twin sister named Nonoko, and she's the reason Chemically Reactive exists in the first place. Just as Anna is good with cooking, Nonoko's a wizard when it comes to chemicals. Together, they make quite a team, though a really scary one at times.

When it came to me that Anna's physically harassing me, I yelped and pulled my arm, which she just pinched hard. Told you she was emotional. "What was that for?"

"You weren't listening!" She accused me.

As per usual, I tried to snuggle my way out. "I was listening; I just didn't hear that last bit!"

And as per usual, someone halted my snuggling. "She asked if you were coming to the movies tomorrow, stupid. You really become ungraceful and unwomanly with each passing minute, Mikan. You do know that, of course."

I rolled my eyes. "Sumire," I sighed, turning to where her shrill voice came from.

Another thing about my friends: they're all a little weird. Okay, a lot weird.

Sumire Shouda is my best friend and I mean it when I say that, although sometimes it really makes me wonder. Alright, try a load of times. For the most part, she has Bs written all over her: blunt, bossy, bitter and, well, you get the word play. Besides that, I love her to deaths, even though sometimes you don't know if you want to jump a bullet for her or throw a bullet at her. Not only that, it's also grace that her mother is consequently in the big world of industry by owning fashion house **"Style with Elegant".**

(Between you and me, my friend's 'parents' businesses are named rather oddly.)

And given as her mom's the fashion enthusiast of the decade (try of the current lifetime); Sumire's an up-and-go with the trends and the likes. She dyed her hair green and wouldn't change it back to the original color (you wouldn't even want to know what it was because for the most part, she'd kill me) even though everyone thinks it looks like clumps of seaweeds are sticking on her skull, hence the name 'Permy'. She hates it, Loads. Well if she wants to lose the name, she has to lose the mane.

Since she flicked my bad side, I flicked hers too. "You're a mean beach ball, Permy."

As suspected, her eyes closed and she started breathing in and out with three-count intervals.

"Don't Call Me Permy." Then, she barked, "I have a name and it's Sumire! Sumire!" Realizing her outburst, she stopped and calmed down to say, "I'm okay."

"Well, Mikan?" Nonoko asked. "You're coming?"

"Sure," I replied, not taking my amused eyes off Sumire "PVR tomorrow?"

**- Twisted Love Story -**

There's something about walking down the streets of Tokyo that makes it so…

I can't even think of a proper word to properly describe this proper feeling.

You might say, "You're rich, you should be showing off your car!" The thing is, if anyone can help it, it'd be better if I'm afar from, ah, say, strenuous activities. I kind of have this habit of, err, panicking.

Take it simply like that.

So I was just minding my own pretty business, enjoying my car-less moment (don't knock it until you've tried it) on my way to a movie with friends, on the bridge, when I saw him.

Dun, dun, dun, dun.

Okay, that was a little uncalled for.

Remember when I said I'm best out of strenuous activities? Well, the reason I'm athletic is because I'm awfully competitive. Emphasis on the word competitive. I mean it. Say 'run' and I'm like, 'Against whom?' and 'How far?' Only, this time, there's no competition and a guy, I now realize, is scaring the wits out of me.

I couldn't even run even though my subconscious' screaming at me.

Next thing I knew, I was tripping and hurdling over the rail, and my subconscious wasn't screaming "Run, Mikan, run" but saying, "Fly, Mikan, fly!"

I can't fly, subconscious. You, of all, should know that.

Have you ever fallen? Let me tell you about it. You're in this state where you want to shout but you can't. You want to move but you can't. It's like being caught by surprise, same as a man proposing to you. Although now I'm sure I won't even meet my so-called Prince Charming because I'm going to die. Right here. Right now. Goodbye, cruel world, I told myself bitterly. Just when things are going so good, you have to steal me away. I closed my eyes and waited for it to happen.

It didn't.

I flicker them open.

I was hanging mid-air.

Someone pulled me up and I held on, and I can't stop thanking the higher power in my mind, Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…

And I looked up to be met with a very rare pair of bloody crimson eyes.

I thought eyes can never take that color. Aren't they supposed to be sick… or something?

Apparently I've been staring far too long because his lips moved and said, "Would you stop gawking and give me your other hand?"

Honey, I'd give you everything, I told him through my mind. He wouldn't hear it. Without a second thought I reached up for my other hand, and he hoisted me up.

I can breathe.

I'm alive.

Cue Dr. Frankenstein's, it's alive!

And ooh that's some eye-candy. Even I, innocent Mikan Sakura and an admittedly total virgin, can realize that a seemingly sixteen to nineteen years old with muscles and a fresh pretty face is something worth gaping at. And he, ladies and gentlemen, is not the kind of caliente hot. He totally outclasses Adonis. Think: Greek Adonis + Asian genes.

I know, right?

And since I'm a total dweeb (I'm kidding, I'm amazing), I told him breathlessly, "You're my Prince."

It doesn't take a genius to figure out his response which his facial expression preceded. "What?"

"I said," I repeated, "You're my Prince." He didn't say anything. "Prince Eric? Prince Stefan? Ring any bells?" No reaction at all. "Prince Charming? I hope that sticks out as something!"

"Is that so?" He finally said, and smirked. "Then what's my reward for saving a damsel in distress?"

…why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"What do you want?" I asked him tilting my head totally in confusion.

"I'll get it myself." And just as his arms reached for me from drowning to death, he swiped it around my waist and pressed his lips against mine.

In a public place.

In Tokyo.

I said Tokyo people. Cue the gasps.

Oh, and did I mention that I'm a total virgin? Even my lips are virgin.

I couldn't struggle— he was gripping too strong. And then a daunting thought came to me because I'm such an insecure person: how am I? Because honestly, I've never thought of this day, even more that I'd lose it to some stranger who saved me from the tight grasps of death.

He nibbled at my lower lip.

I gasped.

Wrong move.

Next thing I knew, I was tripping and hurdling again, only not over the bridge. I was tripping and hurdling over my words until all my pathetic vocabulary (I'm kidding again, I told you I'm awesome) forced me to launch into a series of curses that would make my mother proud if she were some Mafia queen.

"You're inexperienced," he said bluntly, and before I could let out a huff, he added, "You don't even know how to breathe."

Well excuse me, Mr. I'm-A-Good-Kisser, they didn't teach that to me in the Academy!

"You… you stole my first kiss." I sounded like I was telling it more for myself than him. "You fox!" I screamed, finally at him. "How on earth do you expect me to marry anyone now?"

"You do have some traditions, don't you?"

I blatantly ignore that bit.

"Admit it," Adonis smirked at me. The nerve. He's no Asian Adonis now. He's… he's… he's a hooker. Yeah, even good looks can't make up for a cocky attitude.

"Admit what?" I mumbled, and glared at him darkly.

"You liked it… Polka."

Polka.

What a stupid name.

I mean, what can be more unoriginal than—

Oh, god no.

1, breathe in.

2, breathe out.

3, breathe in.

4, breathe out.

5, breathe in.

And then it snapped.

"You pervert." I screamed at top of my lungs.

"Don't be excited little girl you are making my ears bleed and didn't you say I'm your prince" he said seductively.

"You are a Perverted Prince" I said pointing at him.

"Anyways, I want to hook up with you but you don't have nice ass or big breasts. Grow up soon little chick and that includes the choice of underwear." saying this he left.

I was stood dumbfounded there.

_**A French kiss… **_

_**My tongue was sucked…**_

_**What a perverted prince…..**_

_**He is not a prince at all…..**_

**- Twisted Love Story -**

"So let me get this straight," Anna said, and paused for a dramatic effect. Honestly? I think I've had enough drama for the day. "Some random guy who saved you when you were a foot from death stole your first kiss?"

"Some random good-looking guy who saved you when you were a foot from death stole your first kiss?" Sumire repeated with a necessary emphasis on the 'g' word.

"I don't care how he looks, and I don't care that he saved me—" Seeing their faces, I corrected, "Alright, maybe I do care that he saved me but his arrogant attitude makes me want to think I should've fell off the bridge instead! He is Good looking guy with the worst attitude I have ever met. I want my kiss back!"

"I don't know, Mikan," Sumire said. "If my first kiss was stolen, I would rather be it with a good-looking guy rather than some utterly random guy with a beer belly down the pub."

Eww, Sumire. Just… Eww.

"Cut it out, Permy," Nonoko rolled her eyes. "And Mikan, don't sulk. What's done is done and you can't do anything about it. Forget it."

Ah, Nonoko. Always the practical one. How convenient in times like these.

"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" Anna piped in.

Shopping.

Therapy.

"She got over it fast," Sumire muttered.

I didn't even snap at her.

'I'll erase the memory of the Perverted Prince from my mind. And I'll find my true prince.

Maybe I'll find my Prince tomorrow and he'll let me ride on his white horse and…

You know what? I'm just going to wait. I mean, I do lead a simple life with no— no, that's wrong.

With minimal complications.

A/N : To every reader here is a thing lets dive into **"May Madness**" an event organized by the writers on Face book.

To join the event you just had to write story and publish it. It's an effort to enrich Gakuen Alice fandom with some new and cool stories, with new/old unique pairing.

I have joined the event hope you all who are reading this will join it.

Thanks for reading the story. Tell me about it Good, Bad what it is. Don't forget to leave the Review.

Love~

! Tani !


	2. Prince Charming

**TWISTED LOVE STORY**

_Peace is a calm and relaxed state of mind, _

_free from the feelings of hatred, anger, jealousy or rivalry._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own this plot and it's all mine...

Thanks for beta reading the story Kyra Marie

Thanks everyone who reviewed or read my story.

**Chapter 2 – Prince Charming **

_Mikan Sakura._

I love mornings. In fact, I love them so much I don't like getting up just to enjoy it even more.

And then there's my best friend whose name is Sumire and can launch World War III if I don't heft my butt off the sheets and get ready. I literally rolled myself off the bed.

Someone knocked on my door. "Mikan, you're up?" My mother asked. She must've heard the thump.

"Unfortunately." I answered back.

"But it's eight," she pointed out. I could imagine the confused frown I inherited from her.

I sighed. "Shopping with Sumire."

"Oh, I see."

I love my mom. Have I ever told you that?

"Eat your breakfast, alright?"

I followed her down the stairs and grabbed the juice from the kitchen just as mom went to call for dad. She didn't mention my brother and I guess he's off being lazy on a Sunday again. Typical.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Hey dad," I smiled at him, taking a seat across. "Aren't you up and proper so early today?"

He threw me an apologetic smile and fixed his tie. "Work, sweetie."

"On a Sunday?" I asked blandly with one of my eyebrows raised. I forked on my eggs. "And you said Sundays are for the family."

"London business," he sighed and mimicked me with his breakfast. He gave me the tone of _I-know-what-you're-about-to-say-so-don't-bother._ I didn't. He must've knew it made me a little sad because he has to be away again— what, I'm daddy's girl— and so he started telling me all these funny business trip stories.

Remember, I said my life has _minimal _complications? Those complications include this: rare family meals. Like, right now, my brother is off snoring in his boxers and my dad's off to fly over a continent to go to Europe. Sure, being well-off means opportunities and fame and not to mention the money, but they have the cons as well. Cons like sometimes, someone would need to cut across a birthday celebration, or someone needs to take a phone call during school plays, or someone needs to go to some unknown place when you're in the middle of narrating your life.

It's not all sunshine guaranteed.

After breakfast, I kissed dad goodbye, hugged my mom thanks and went to my room to get ready. After a while (I'm a girl, remember?), I settled on a blue top, a black Capri and a pair of white shoes. I took one customary look at myself and left for the mall where, it turned out, I'm fifteen minutes early, according to the 11:45 PM clock.

I decided to kill time and wandered around the meeting place, close enough for me to spot any of my friends in case they arrive. I have this habit of people-scanning. I'd usually do it while having coffee on a café, and I'd look at all these people and wonder what they're thinking, what their houses look like, what's in their bags, who's it from… It's quite a sport, you know.

And then, _bam_.

A group of boys I was observing stood not too far. The one who caught my eye was a blonde boy and _oh my _he's like Adonis. No, seriously. Maybe not Adonis but Cupid.

Yes. Cupid.

Angel-like.

Prince-like.

Enter sweet dreamy _sigh._

And then I realized that he realized that I realized that I was looking at him. Whatever, he just caught me on the act of guy-watching. No, people-watching. Immediately, I pretended I was scanning around for someone (which is technically true) and trying to make sure that my hair obscured my possibly reddening cheeks. When Anna, Nonoko and Sumire finally arrived, we started roaming around, entering shops, trying on clothes, eating and repeat the cycle again.

The blonde boy remained at the back of my mind.

_**-Twisted Love Story -**_

A few hours after that, though, I noticed a clump of messy dirty blonde hair bobbing across the shop we were in. Not as if dirty blonde manes are particularly rare, but I knew someone who has that kind of messy clump.

"Hey Permy," I nudged Sumire, frowning and ignoring her annoyed face at my use of her unwanted pet name, "Has Koko returned from his holiday?"

"I haven't contacted him for two days. Why'd you ask?" She was frowning as well as she went through hanger after hanger, rack after rack, as if scanning a particular page on a textbook.

"Oh," I nodded. "Nothing, I thought I saw him."

She was holding up a pretty nice dress when I was talking, and when I finished, she messily tossed it back, ignoring the scowling saleslady who put it back. "Did you?" She took out a phone and clicked on speed dial. "Where are you?" she demanded after a few moments. "You idiot, you come back from your vacation— which you didn't take me to, I may add— and you didn't even bother to tell me! What's so wrong with sending a 'Hey, Sumire, I'm back on Tokyo, see you around!' If Mikan didn't think she'd seen you, I wouldn't have known!"

I told you the girl could start World War III. Forget what I said about not getting out of bed. She can start a World War about anything.

After a few more angry words and an irritated 'Stay where you are', she snapped the phone and dragged us all (I'm not kidding, swear) out of the store. "Don't look at me like that; he's got your guys kidnapped too."

"They're _all _back?" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. They stared at each other with wide eyes. "They didn't tell us?"

Talk about major.

"Yes, now come _on_, they're eating."

She led us to a restaurant and stalked to one of the corner tables, where four were sitting. I couldn't recognize one of them even more because he was hushing on the phone. And petting a rabbit under the table. Maybe he sneaked it in; I don't think pets are allowed.

Sumire, always the aggressive one, smacked both her fists on the table as if her bags didn't weigh them down. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you're back? Don't tell me you're cheating on me, you dumb idiot, or I swear you won't have any reason to cheat around me anymore if you are."

"No, no, Permy!" He winced when he saw Sumire's eyes react wildly with the use of the name. Even he couldn't get out of it. "I came back last night and I wanted to just chill with the guys before meeting you, I swear, I'm not cheating on you!" And then, he added with quite a calming tone for her sake, "By the way, you look really beautiful today, dear."

Jackpot.

Sumire's not low or anything— she's really the opposite— but praise her dressing sense and he'd flutter around you like a sick puppy.

Wait. That's just sick.

Let's just say she forgets about what she's really mad about if you tell her she's beautiful.

Oh, and without the insult of her hair.

"Really?" Sumire gushed. "That's so sweet, Koko! I missed you so much!" And then she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Pleased that everything was on track, Anna and Nonoko finally got the chance to catch up with their boyfriends, who slid from their chairs to greet them.

Yes, I'm single. Never been kissed, remember?

Well, theoretically, that's not true anymore, I told myself, remembering the pervert I mistook for a prince.

"Mikan!" Koko gave me a high-five which I returned with a laugh.

"Koko!" I said, imitating his jovial tone. "I missed you!"

"Same here," he said, then winked, "I'd say even more if only you didn't make my girlfriend snap at me."

"You should've seen his face a little while ago," Iinchou chortled from beside me, whose hand was occupied with Anna's. "No one would laugh at his jokes. _That's _how much he misses you."

I rolled my eyes. I can't help it if Koko's funny to me. "That's mean, Iinchou."

Before you raise your eyebrows, let me explain. Iinchou isn't his real name. It's Yuu Tobita, but we call him Iinchou because he's our class president for the longest of time and it kind of stuck.

Kitsuneme (you guessed it, he's Nonoko's boyfriend) guffawed. "You shouldn't be saying such things in public, Yuu, it's our private joke!"

It's really no wonder why Koko and Kitsuneme are often mistaken for being twins. Same dirty blonde hair, same personality. It's funny, really (okay, maybe just to me), because we (alright, _I_) often tease them to be brothers separated after their immediate birth because their mom couldn't handle both troublemakers-slash-jokers in the family.

Koko rolled his eyes. "Very funny, I'm rolling on the floor right now."

"Let's eat," I whined. I'm the one who's often hungry, and hanging around with girls who eat and barely gaining weight is a little uncomfortable sometimes. The boys are more, say, gung-ho, with pigging out. "It's been ages since we last ate together."

"It was barely a week," Koko snickered, but then pulled out the blonde I barely remembered from earlier, who turned out to be listening politely to our conversation. "Mikan, I want to introduce you to one of our friends."

W. O. W.

Wow.

"Meet Ruka Nogi, friend and official member of the 'famous five'."

I'm not even commenting on that.

"He's half-French and half-Japanese. He just transferred to Alice Academy this year." Koko added jokingly, "He's a really good friend, so you better take care of him."

There is a higher power, or maybe at least Cupid, because, remember the blonde guy I sorta-kinda-pretty much stared at earlier?

Yep. It's him.

He bowed and smiled.

No, Mikan, don't blush!

Oh, whatever.

"And, Ruka, this is Mikan Sakura. _One _of the cutest member in our gang."

Yeah, yeah, you're so full of pride, Yome.

"Energetic, lovable, clumsy and stubborn." He paused for a moment. "Forget everything else I said and remember just the last bit. Always."

"Koko!" I glared at him, embarrassed. Clumsy and stubborn are not the top two things you should say to a guy you're more or less interested in. Actually it's not on the list. Trust on Koko to defy the unspoken rule. I turned to Ruka. "Nice to meet you, Nogi-kun." I bowed.

"Call me Ruka, Sakura-san," he smiled, looking at me with his blue eyes. Blonde hair plus blue eyes is equals to a gentle and pleasant personality. I mean, they do say eyes are the windows of the soul, right?"

"Call me Mikan." I noticed the rabbit that he dunked with his jacket. "Ruka-pyon," I added cutely.

Everyone turned at me and asked, with raised eyebrows, "Pyon?"

Trust them not to know a good pun when there's one. Wait, is that even a pun?

"His rabbit," I pointed out. "I can see he loves animals."

"Pretty good," Koko nodded. "Ruka wants to be a veterinary doctor."

"Really?" I turned to him, eyes wide with fascination. I may as well be looking at him like he's some Frankenstein project and I wouldn't know the difference. "You want to be a doctor, Ruka-pyon?"

"Well, yes. I love animals." His cheeks kind of flushed, and I'm betting it's on the attention. I wouldn't really like it, I guess, if I sprout to new people I've just met about what I want to be in the future. Or maybe he thinks I think he's a sissy for liking animals? I don't think guys straight-out admit they love them, moreover, a rabbit, so I channeled it through my smile and replied,

"That's awesome."

_**-Twisted Love Story -**_

We spent the rest of the day chatting and going around the mall, and I have to say, it was really fun. We went home around seven because of school tomorrow, and Ruka dropped me off.

He helped me out with my bags, and when I reached the gate, I gratefully took it from him. "Thanks, Ruka-pyon." I said.

"My pleasure, Mikan."

I started to turn around but he caught my wrist. I turned and asked, "What's wrong, Ruka-pyon?"

"Good night, Mikan," and I was about to say it back when he chastely kissed my cheeks. "See you tomorrow," he said, and left.

I didn't need a mirror to tell me I was all pink as I came back to my senses.

A smile crept on my face.

Did he just kiss me on the cheeks? Did he really?

An image of him blushing came back to my mind.

He's the epitome of the perfect Prince Charming I've always wanted in my whole life.

Maybe he is that.

And then I went through the gates, said hi to the family, and climbed to my room with my smile still on.

A/N : To every reader here is a thing lets dive into **"May Madness**" an event organized by the writers on Face book.

To join the event you just had to write story and publish it. It's an effort to enrich Gakuen Alice fandom with some new and cool stories, with new/old unique pairing.

I have joined the event hope you all who are reading this will join it.

Thanks for reading the story. Tell me about it Good, Bad what it is. Don't forget to leave the Review.

Love~

! Tani !


End file.
